Subkonziente
by Tocatl
Summary: Tras ser infectado por un viruz izzy desarrolla una doble personalidad , haciendo cosas que jamas haria, mas eso es solo el principio ya que alguien lo controlara para entrar al digimundo.. CAPITULO 6 ARRIBA
1. comienzo

Subkonziente 

**Capitulo 1 : comienzo**

Era de mañana en la cuidad de odaiba y el sol comenzaba a asomarse entre los edificios y casas niponas

La luz entraba por todos los rincones posibles , entrando por las ventanas de muchos , había logrado introducirse en la ventana de uno en especial

- auuuhhhmmm - gimió un poco el chico mientras se tallaba los ojos para ver mejor , la vista nublada poco a poco enfoco el techo de su habitación

- kou-kun el desayuno esta listo , apresúrate o se te hará tarde-

Koushiro Izumy se levanto aun con pereza y comenzó a cambiarse de ropa , su cuarto totalmente ordenado y su ropa perfectamente doblada sobre una silla cerca de el escritorio , donde una computadora yacía inmóvil , en su monitor apagado se veía el reflejo de koushiro quien se había cambiado ya el pantalón y camisa y se ponía el suéter del instituto al que iba

Se miro al espejo sobre su puerta y puso un poco de gel en su pelirrojo cabello. Se sentía mejor con el cabello alborotado como lo usaba cuando era niño , pero su actitud obediente siempre le hacia peinarse , aun cuando muchos de sus compañeros solo se acomodaban el cabello con un sepillo

- Koushiro , se te va a hacer tarde - su madre llamo por segunda ves la puerta de izzy se abrió por fin y el pelirrojo salio con mochila en brazo, bajo las escaleras lentamente y se sentó a desayunar con su madre

en realidad no era su madre biológica , pero le quería como si lo fuera

después de un desayuno de pan francés y te (los japoneses toman mucho el te) koushiro salio , no se había tardado mucho el sol aun amenazaba con salir , creyó que era mas tarde , así que tendría un poco mas de tiempo para llegar tranquilamente al escuela

- espero que Taichi haya hecho su tarea esta ves - pensó para si mismo antes de emprender el camino diario

………..

mientras que en la casa de Taichi , un apartamento en un edificio alto , kary la joven hermana de Taichi luchaba por despertar a su hermano

- Taichi , vamos , se te va a hacer tarde (otra ves)-

por respuesta su hermano se dio la vuelta y se cubrió con la sabana

- (bostezo) aauuuuuhhhmmm , todavía es temprano , solo 5 minutos mas - respondió Taichi sin abrir los ojos

- son 10 para las 7 -

- queeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee?-

Taichi se levanto sacando los ojos al mas puro estilo anime

- LAS 7 , NO ES POSIBLE , COMO, DONDE, CUANDO? - Taichi se levanto tan rápido como pudo y se puso el uniforme, pero su desesperación , hizo que sus pantalones se atoraran ne sus piernas y que el cayera sobre el piso

Kary salio resignada , por lo menos ya había despertado a su hermano - te deje el desayuno sobre la mesa , mama , no volverá hasta la noche y … (suspiro) olvídalo - dijo finalmente al ver como su hermano luchaba en el piso por ponerse bien el pantalón

Kary finalmente salio del pequeño apartamento donde Vivian y Taichi , finalmente logro vestirse y con un onijiri (las famosas bolas de arroz) en su boca le rebaso a toda velocidad en cuando ella apenas salía del elevador , dejando una nube de polvo detrás suyo (su desesperación lo hizo bajar mas rápido por las escaleras)

- espero que Izzy , haya hecho la tarea, le pediré que me la pase - pensó mientras corría

…………..

las clases por fin daban comienzo y en un salón de el instituto Taichi copiaba a toda velocidad la tarea de su amigo koushiro quien le miraba con una gota de sudor en su cabeza

Taichi había reprobado un año al entrar a la preparatoria y por eso cuando koushiro entro a esta, ambos se encontraron y fue una agradable sorpresa que estuvieran en el mismo salón , pero a veces Taichi se aprovechaba de las situaciones, aunque a Izzy no le importaba , a comparación de la secundaria donde todos le ignoraban y le humillaban , ahora al menos se sentía a salvo teniendo a un amigo como Tai que nunca le fallaría

-gracias amigo - le susurraba Taichi mientras le pasaba por debajo del pupitre - gracias gracias

el pelirrojo sonrió discretamente y puso su cuaderno al frente , el profesor mientras tanto escribía algo sobre las técnicas de supervivencia de algunos animales , era clase de biología e irónicamente aunque fuese la primer clase , koushiro deseaba que esta terminara

-los vegetales tienen la capacidad de crear sus propios alimentos gracias al proceso fotosintético, estas reciben el nombre de autótrofo y contraponen al heterótrofo que…

- curiosamente a Koushiro no le atraía mucho esa aburrida explicación de el profesor , por un momento pensó- los digimons están hechos de datos ,no, entonces ellos al alimentarse de otros datos que nombre tendrán? Informatrofos? … sonrió al pensar eso , aunque su mirada y su mente ya viajaban a cualquier lugar que no fuese el salón

su mirada se perdía en la ventana , buscando algo interesante , pero sabia que ese mundo exterior no tenia nada para el

-uhh?--

su atención se centro en la azotea de un edificio continuo , el edificio de oficinas , donde estaba la dirección

un chico se encontraba parado sobre la antena arriba del techo , su cabello era muy parecido al suyo , por momentos creyo que era el mismo ,mas su vestimenta no era la de un estudiante , consistía en una camisa negra , pantalón de mezclilla también negro y aunque estaba muy lejos como para distinguirse parecía usar botas o mocasines negros

koushiro miro un momento al pizarrón desconcertado y de nuevo volvió la vista a la ventana

el chico había desaparecido , izzy no le dio importancia . después de todo , la clase apenas empezaba

………

el sonido del timbre escolar anunciaba el fin de el turno y los alumnos salían después de un día de actividades . algunos en grupos , otros en parejas de amigos , novios , otros solos …en fin , lo común en una escuela normal

-hey kou-kun … esperare - llamo desde lejos Taichi , quien se había demorado por pasar antes a la cafetería a comprar una bebida

-descuida, aun no me iré , debo pasar a la biblioteca- contesto Koushiro

- la biblioteca, vaya que eres raro sabes - dijo Taichi sonriendo

esta ves Koushiro le devolvió la sonrisa en forma burlona - bueno , creo que esa actitud explicaría tu promedio tai -

-oye no todos podemos ser un supergenio Izzy , además ese no es el punto , hay que divertirse , tu sabes aprovechar la vida , no?-

izzy movio la cabeza en un si , muy fingido

- vamos kou el sábado va a caber una fiesta , todos iremos , Matt . Sora , mi hermana , su … ejem , novio , hasta joe va a ir , tu no pienzas hacerlo

- lo pensare , ahora debo ir a … dejar este libro nos vemos

Taichi se despidio , ambos se fueron por caminos distintos taichi a su empleo de medio tiempo e izzy a la biblioteca

Izzy seguia confundido , quien era ese chico que había visto por la ventana , se parecía tanto a el , pero … su mirada … esa mirada

Le inquietaba demaciado

Continuara

……………..

**hola . soy yo de nuevo , ultimate spider con un fic nuevo **

**bueno sere breve , este fic lo alucine apenas ayer , y me di a la tarea de escribirlo , y al abrir mi cuenta en fancfictiuon , vi que otro de mis fics estaba muy solo y que nadie lo habia leido (sniff) asi que decidi borrar dicho fic y fucionarlo con este para crear un nuevo fic **

**alucino demaciado , no creen?**

**bueno en cuanto a la historia , esta basada en algunas cosas que he leido , un fic de evangelion , un libro de edgar alan poel , el libro de el doctor ... se me olvido (sniff) pero bueno , en fin simplemente digamos que trata de la posibilidad de que izzy tenga una doble personalidad , y que haga cosas inimaginables , ya veran como cuales mientras avance el fic **

**anuncio , como es mi costumbre tengo escrito el segundo capitulo , pero esperare un poco antes de subirlo **

**la oscuridad interna os guie **


	2. el viruz

**capitulo 2 el viruz **

eran apenas la 1: 30 y Koushiro había acudido a la biblioteca , los demas chicos de su edad frecuentan parques , centros comerciales , hacen fiestas , por que entonces el pasaba sus días encerrado leyendo libros (o peor navegando en Internet)

a veces el deseaba ser como ellos … sin embargo , en este momento otra cosa ocupaba su atención

- vaya compuesto tan extraño-

izzy ahora leia un libro de quimica acerca de la ley de los gases ideales y la estequiometria , la cual le aburría pero devia leer para su tarea

dio una mirada alrededor y regreso rapidamente la vista al libro , una pareja se besaba a escondidas detrás de un librero ,dado que es mal visto besarse en publico

(nota rapida , es cierto en Japón es mal visto eso)

- de todos los lugares en el país , tenian que escoger prersisamente este para besarse- se dijo a si mismo y trato de continuar leyendo , pero la imajen se había tatuado en su mente

- diablos -

la pareja por fin se fue , y Koushiro arrojo el libro sobre la mesa , era terrible el ser el genio de el salón , todos le estereotipaban como el inteligente , el ratón de biblioteca y mas aun sabiendo de su gusto por las computadoras , era triste pero , las mujeres preferían a los tipos de tipo deportivo como Taichi o de buen rostro como su otro amigo Matt , pero para chicos como el , listos y de baja estatura , la vida esa muy dura en cuestiones romanticas

- Mimi -

el nombre salio sin querer pronunciarlo , generalmente trataba de no pensar en ella , pero en este momento tenia una muy buena referencia , su mejor amiga (sick) había preferido a un norteamericano

- creo que es todo, me voy a casa - se dijo resignado, era increíble como una simple imagen le había destrozado la tarde

durante el camino una nueva duda entro en su cerebro - ¿Qué se sentirá ser como … ellos? - como Taichi , como Matt , como Michael el novio de Mimi , como Daisuke (?) en fin , como todos aquellos que la vida les sonrie , como todos aquellos que pueden ser ellos mismos

…………..

por fin llego a casa , su madre no estaba , había salido al mercado, y le había dejado comida en el microondas , izzy la calento y subio con ella a su cuarto , mas tarde bajaria el plato

lo primero que hizo antes que nada fue encender la computadora , después cambiarse el uniforme y solo al final y ya que había encendido la computadora , comenzar a comer

"usted tiene 0 mensajes nuevos en su bandeja de entrada" le notifico un glovo de texto en la pantalla

usuarios conectados 0

- por que no me sorprende?- penso el , mientras succionaba una tira de espagueti que colgaba de sus labios

entro a una sala de chats , lo común en el

ayumi ai shiteru : hola , como estas XD ….. bueno debo irme

akira : hola , de donde eres? Te gusta el yaoi? …. Bueno debo irme

………

…………..

ya algunas horas habían pasado entre platicas vacias y mentiras piadosas , usuarias preguntando si tenia cámara , chicos léperos usando mil y un groserías y chicas egocentricas que se sentian la reina del chat (?)

izzy suspiro , a eso se reducia su vida, de portador le la cresta del conocimiento a un pobre adolecente chateando en la red , era triste , pero era la verdad

se levanto de su silla y bajo a dejar su plato en el fregadero , aprovecho para ir al baño y regreso de nuevo a su cuarto

………

-?-

usted ha resibido un mail de …

la pantatalla anunciaba un nuevo mensaje ,pero no tenia remitente

- sera un viruz?- penso el pelirrojo y abrio su bandeja de entrada , el correo no tenia remitente , pero tenia un titulo extraño

- urgente , kouishiro , portador del conocimiento te necesitamos"

la duda supero a la precaucion , izzy abrio el correo y un mensaje nuevo abrio

"izzy portador del conocimiento , te nesesitamos , abre el archivo adjunto lo mas rápido que puedas, hay problemas en el digimundo"

sin siquiera pensarlo 2 veces lo abrio ,el mensaje estaba dirijido a el ,y hablaba de problemas en el digimundo , así que no podia ser un viruz

….

Pero y si era una trampa?

Demaciado tarde , el archivo estaba abriendo , parecía ser una presentacion en power point la cual mostraba su emblema del conocimiento

Acerco el cursor del Mouse y lo clickeo

El emblema dio una vuelta de 180 grados quedando completamente de cabeza y cambio su color a negro

-pero que ….-

la imagen de el chico que había visto en la primer clase del escuela aparecio en la pantalla

izzy desconecto la computadora , mas la pantalla no se apago

la imagen se acerco a la cara de el chico , aquel chico oscuro con el cabello desordenado y mirada penetrante era el mismo Koushiro

- nooooooooooooooooooooooooo-

y quedo inconciente ……..

era de noche cuando izzy recobro el sentido , la vos de su madre fue la que lo despertó

- estas bien hijo?-

izzy se llevo la mano a la nuca - si estoy bien , creo que … me quede dormido , es todo-

- quieres cenar?-

- ahh , no gracias ,que hora es?-

- son casi las 9 , ya es tarde -

- ahh , ok , me ire a dormir , mañana hay escuela -

- la escuela es pesada verdad , no te preocupes falta poco para las vacaciones-

- si , buenas noches -

- buenas noches hijo , y … apaga la computadora

su madre ya se había ido cuando reacciono - la computadora? -

se acerco a la pantalla , aun estaba encendida , el enchufe estaba en su lugar

- creo que fue un mal sueño , debio serlo- trato de decirse a si mismo

por fin apago la computadora

volteo la cabeza tan rápido que no se dio cuenta que un glovo de texto en la parte inferior

El antivirus de su computadora anunciaba un intento de intomicion

y por fin se apago la maquina

continuara….

**hola de nuevo , soy yo ultimate spider (como si pudiera ser otra persona) he subido el caputulo lo mas rapido posible , ya que es un poco complicado el darle la forma que deceo al fic y como el izzy malo no hara su aparicion hasta el 4 capitulo , decidi escribir un poco mas rapido **

**hasta ahora voy bien ya termine el tercer capitulo , pero le hare unas cuantas modificaciones**

**y sobre quien le envio el viruz a izzy se vera mas adelante **

**agradesco sus reviews , como es mi costumbre contestare todos lo que llegen cuando sea el momento jajaja , es en serio , bueno me despido , hasta la proxima actualizacion **

la oscuridad interna os guie


	3. yo hice eso?

Capitulo 3 : yo hice ¿que?

La mañana nuevamente anunciaba un día mas en la ciudad de odaiba , los hombres iban y venían de camino y hacia sus trabajos , los alumnos a sus escuelas siguiendo la rutina de siempre

- aaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyhhhhhhhhhhhh , voy tarde-

para Taichi Yagami era cosa normal el levantarse tarde y superar día a día su record en vestirse, bajar lo mas rápido posible las escaleras y rebazar a su hermana que iba en el elevador , por suerte esta ves su buen desempeño le hizo recuperar el tiempo perdido justo antes de llegar al escuela

Taichi miro su reloj - 5 minutos para las 7 , soy genial , nunca había llegado tan temprano al escuela , jajaja -

- acaso el señor Yagami llega por primera ves temprano al escuela , vaya tal ves este sea una señal del armagedon-

Taichi volteo la vista , su amigo Matt le miraba sonriente , era obio que el apenas iba llegando , traía su mochila al hombro e iba con su clasico peinado de siempre

- no te burles Ishida , algún día se te hara tarde , ya lo veras - dijo el castaño poniendo su mano en un arbol mientras recuperaba el aliento

- jajaja , pero debes de admitirlo , es tan raro que llegas temprano así como que hagas tarea , jajaja , siempre te la pasa izzy -

- ejem , para tu información querido compañero , izzy no me pasa la tarea , sino que ambos compartimos nuestras investigaciones para tener puntos de vista diferentes-

-jaja , si y luego?- dijo Yamato aun incledulo

-además , ayer no había nada interesante en la tv , así que si hice mi tarea ayer-

-bueno eso sera un alivio para izzy quien … ahh , mira justo de quien hablamos , ahí viene-

ambos voltearon y miraron a un despeinado izzy que venia casi arrastrando los pies

- que pinta tienes izzy , acaso no dormiste anoche? - dijo tai al ver a su amigo

- ehh , no no es eso , eso que me quede dormido-

Yamato se aventuro a decir - anda vamos , al menos Taichi hoy no te pedirá la tarea , el si la hizo así que no tendrás que preocuparte por pasársela-

- ahhh , si eso es muy bue…. LA TAREA- dijo casi gritando izzy al recordar que por quedarse dormido frente a la computadora , no había terminado su investigación - NO , COMO , CUANDO , YO …. (mira a Taichi) TAI , ANDA NO SEAS MALO , SE QUE ME ARREPENTIRE DESPUES POR PEDIRTE TU TAREA PERO , PASAMELA-

- claro , amigo , jamás te negaría la tarea , nos vemos Matt , después hablamos de la fiesta del viernes-

ambos chicos se marcharon mientras Yamato los veía con los ojos reducidos a 2 diminutos puntos en su cara - Taichi llegando temprano, izzy no haciendo la tarea? (mira hacia ambos lados) EL FIN DEL MUNDO ESTA CERCA

eran ya las 11 de la mañana y por primera ves en mucho tiempo un maestro no había asistido, tampoco había ningún prefecto cerca y el grupo de tai e Izzy había salido a la cafetería ya que tenían una hora libre

(nota rapida; se supone que en Japón no esta permitido el que los alumnos salgan de sus salones aunque no haya maestro, así que por eso pongo por primera ves en mucho tiempo)

ahora ambos chicos estaban sentados sobre unas escaleras comiendo algunos panes

- oye izzy , que bien que vuelvas a tu antiguo peinado- hizo el comentario tai

- antiguo peinado?- contesto izzy un tanto confundido

- si , tu sabes , ese peinado que te da el aspecto de chico malo , o rebelde, jajaja solo te falta una moto , y una banda amarrada en la frente-

- ahh , bueno , es que hoy no me dio tiempo de peinarme-

- si , y por que , que estuviste haciendo toda la noche, viendo pornografía en Internet?-

- si , eso , yo …. OYE … -

- solo bromeaba -

- la verdad es que yo … - Izzy callo unos momentos , recordó como había recibido ese mensaje en Internet y su desvanecimiento durante horas - veras tai , es que ayer me llego un correo que …. -

POW

Un balonazo directamente en la cara de izzy le impidió terminar su comentario

- oye idiota , que te pasa, fíjate hacia donde tiras , no ves que hay gente aquí - le contesto tai al dueño del balón

- disculpa , no volverá a pasar - se disculpo el chico y se marcho con su balón

-oye izzy estas bien? - le pregunto tai a su amigo al ver que este seguía en al piso cubriéndose la cara

izzy no respondía

- vamos ,no te sientas mal , si te hace sentir mejor a mi también me han dado balonazos en la cara-

izzy se puso en pie - _no es eso- _contesto

- te pasa algo?-

- vamos a ver algunas cosas nuevas - dijo antes de dirigirse a la cancha de fútbol -

- _ESCUCHEN_- les grito izzy a los jugadores

- que piensa hacer este baka? - pensó tai , antes de levantarse a toda prisa , no fuese que izzy fuese a hacer alguna tontería - izzy ya basta fue un accidente - le sujeto del hombro-

- _descuida , se lo que hago_- dijo en vos baja - _ESCUCHEN , LOS RETO A UN PARTIDO , USTEDES CONTRA NOSOTROS 2 , QUIENES PIERDAN LE PAGAN EL ALMUERZO A LOS GANADORES_

los chicos les miraron , solo eran 2 y ellos eran 10 , era una apuesta fácil, así que todos aceptaron al unísono

- izzy que haces , tal ves yo sea bueno en fútbol , pero tu - tai no termino la frase ya que izzy le cubrió la boca

- _déjamelo a mi_-

tai dudo un poco pero resignado acepto también , el partido seria al primer go, que anotasen , así que no duraria mucho , en especial siendo 10 contra 2

tai suspiro (ojala que estos tipos no coman mucho , o me gastare toda mi mesada hoy)

el partido dio comiendo 3 de ellos le robaron el balón a tai , y corrieron hacia la portería, tai los alcanzo y de una barrida les quito el esférico , corrió unos cuantos metros , pero una barrera de 6 le impidió cruzar la media cancha como resultado tai perdió el balón y un tipo con el cabello decolorado pateo el balón directo a la portería de tai

pero….

Izzy detuvo el balón con la cabeza y lo bajo lo levanto con un pie y lo elevo lo mas alto que pudo en dirección contraria

Acto seguido izzy corrió lo mas rápido que pudo buscando donde caería el balón

El chico que lo había golpeado fue a su encuentro y trato de ganarle el balón , mas izzy logro quitárselo y pasarlo por debajo de sus pies

- maldición . tai . muevete ya deberías de estar en la portería- le dijo a tai al pasarlo ya que este solo le miraba con los ojos salidos

a tan solo unos metros,2 de los tipos mas altos se le pusieron enfrente izzy se detuvo y una ves mas elevo el balón por sobre sus cabezas para burlarlos y después disparo con toda su fuerza , no había ningun chico que hiciera de portero así que el balón entro fácilmente

Taichi le miraba con los ojos convertidos en 2 círculos blancos mientras los demas chicos le imitaban

Izzy , quien les daba la espalda volteo lentamente la cabeza - _creo que alguien nos debe un almuerzo_-

Taichi por fin salio del trance y corrió hacia izzy quien se sacudía el polvo del uniforme

- como hiciste eso, nunca nos contaste que jugabas tan bien , eres … guau -

Izzy movió la cabeza y se llevo la mano a su frente - hacer que? -

- no seas modesto , el anotarle un gol a estos chicos-

izzy miro perplejo el balón que yacía dentro de la portería - yo , hice … eso?-

el chico que le había dado el balonazo se acerco a el - muy bien - miro con ojos de furia a izzy - fue solo suerte pero cumpliremos nuestra promesa vamos a la cafetería -

- promesa? - pregunto izzy

- la del almuerzo ,deja de humillarnos -

acto seguido los 12 fueron a la cafetería mientras un izzy continuaba preguntando - en serio yo hice eso?-

continuara …

**hola de nuevo , este ya es el tercer capitulo y esta un tanto aburrido , pensaba meter algunas cosas mas ... fuertes , pero en fin , ya sera en el siguiente capitulo**

**como veran adelante la salida del izzy malo (tengo que buscar otro nombre para llamarlo), pero os pouedo asegurar , lo que hizo no es ni una milesima parte de lo que hara**

**un comentario rapido , notese que sus dialogos estan escritos en cursiva**

**tardare un poco en subir el siguiente capitulo , pero crename ya veran una personalidad mas marcada de la otra personalidad de izzy y tambien hara su reaparicion cierta chica pelirosa**

**la oscuridad interna os guie**


	4. mi otro yo

capitulo 4** mi otro yo**

en la cafetería tai comía todo lo que podía y se atragantaba con todo lo que encontraba (como cuando era niño) no media lo que consumía , después de todo , cada cuanto ganas una apuesta de los que los que pierdan pagan el almuerzo

izzy por otra parte apenas si se había comido una hamburguesa (si , si venden en Japón) ante la mirada aun atónita de los 10 chicos que había vencido

uno de ellos (el que lo había golpeado) le interrumpió - oye fue muy agresivo de tu parte el habernos humillado de esa manera después de haberte pegado , pero veo que eres un gran sujeto , le extendió la mano , soy kage , como el personaje de final fantasy jajaja-

izzy acepto la oferta de amistad y también le dio la mano - disculpa , no se que pensaba , de hecho nunca lo había hecho -

- y no te gustaría unirte al equipo de fútbol , nosotros pertenecemos a el , y … bueno nunca creímos encontrarnos con un tipo como tu- dijo kage , llevándose la mano al hombro-

- equipo de furbol?- dijio tai escupiendo la comida que tenia en la boca sobre uno de los chicos

- oye – dijo uno de los chicos ya que taichi le había escupido en la cara

- dijiste equipo de fútbol?- siempre he querido pertenecer a el , pero creí que era muy exclusivo-

kage continuo - bueno ambos pueden pertenecer al equipo , que nos dicen? Se animan?-

tai casi gritaba de felicidad al escuchar eso , izzy por su parte continuaba confundido

- que pasa? - pregunto kage

- ahhh , bueno - contesto izzy- la verdad tai es mejor que yo en el fútbol así que creo que el aceptara con gusto , yo tengo varias cosas que hacer , pero si un día me necesitan , pueden contar conmigo (excelente así no sospecharan y tai podra unirse) -

- ok , así sea , pero algún día danos la revancha- dijo kage

- ahhh , esperen - interrumpió tai- tendremos una fiesta en casa de un amigo , no se si les gustaría ir-

todos los jugadores intercambiaron miradas, finalmente se animaron , aceptaron y pidieron la dirección

- ok , los veremos el viernes - dijo despidiendo tai

la cuenta estaba pagada , pero se quedaron un rato mas , faltaban 10 minutos para su siguiente clase , asi que aprovecharon para hablar un poco.

- sabes lo difícil que es tener a los jugadores de fútbol como amigos , o mejor que ellos te pidan ser del equipo? - decía tai emocionado - que harás ahora izzy-sama , tratar de conquistar el mundo? -

Koushiro levanto la mirada - no se como sucedió eso , no volverá a pasar , no puede haber nadie en este mundo que haga que esto pase de nuevo-

- es una lastima- dijo Taichi , - será mejor a ir a clase , ya solo nos quedan 5 minutos-

- si , como sea - dio izzy encogiéndose de hombros

…………………….

en el aeropuerto de odaiva

una figura delgada y femenina bajaba uno a uno los escalones de el vuelo comercial 1768 probeniente de estados unidos, su vestimenta totalmente a la moda consistia en botas negras , unos jeans acampanados con un enorme cinturón, una ombliguera rosa y una chamarra blanca , su larga cabellera rebasaba sus hombros , el color natural alguna ves había sido castaño ,mas ahora era rosado con algunos rallos rojos , su nombre Mimi Tachikawa

- vaya maletas, por suerte solo empaque lo indispensable- se dijo a si misma al ver las enormes maletas , las cuales un empleado cargaba con mucha dificultad mientras le acompañaba a la salida

una mujer castaña le esperaba con un auto afuera

- hola tia - saludo Mimi sonriendo-

su tia le devolvio el saludo mientras veia como un empleado tuvo que pedir refuersos para acarrear todas las maletas de Mimi a su auto

- dejame adivinar Mi-chan , solo trajiste lo indispensable-

- solo lo necesario-

la mujer suspiro , conocia demaciado a su sobrina , esas maletas indicaban una laaaaaaaarga estancia

Mimi no hacia caso ya que estaba feliz , que sorpresa se llevarían sus amigos cuando la vieran

………………..

Ya había pasado la hora de la saluda en la escuela de Koushiro e izzy se había adelanto a Taichi , quería llegar a casa lo mas rápido posible , aun le inquietaba su comportamiento de en la mañana ,el nunca había sido bueno en deportes y aunque recordaba algo de lo que había hecho , no estaba seguro si lo había imaginado o lo había hecho

Se detuvo en un semáforo , y miro atrás de si , por asares del destino se encontro ante una tienda de ropa , donde en el exhibidor , un maniquí mostraba unos pantalones ajustados de mezclilla una camisa igual de ajustada y una cazadora , todo en color negro

- se parece a … - la imagen de el chico que había visto en la azotea le vino a la mente , tenia puesto esa misma ropa , seria acaso que … - un momento , en ese correo vi la imagen de el chico , era yo , era … yo - se dijo para si mismo

miro el precio , no muy caro , le alcanzaría para comprar ese conjunto , solo era cuestión de que se decidiera

- no , no lo haré , solo fue un sueño , ese correo nunca existió - enseguida se dio la media vuelta y continuo su camino

……………………

joe kido estudiante de primer grado de la universidad de tokio había salido temprano de sus servicio social en dicho lugar y se dirijio a casa , tomando el tren subterraneo para ahorar un poco de tiempo , era ya la clsica hora pico en la estacion y el anden estaba lleno a mas no poder de gente , mas a pesar de eso , no era tan demigrante el metro , por lo menos no tanto como en paises como México o estados unidos así que el exceso de gente no era problema para joe

el chico se acomodo sus lentes y miro había el tunel , el metro aun no se veia , joe se estaba canzando de esa rutina ya que nada emocionante pasaba en su vida

- hola - una vos a sus espaldas llamo su atención

joe volteo , la vos era femenina y muy … tierna por así decirlo . al percatarse de quien era la dueña , no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco , la chica mostraba una hermosa mirada , unas facciones limpias en la cara , una figura esbelta , vestida totalmente en negro , con una ombliguera , su cabello también negro y volviendo a su mirada , unos ojos rojos le miraban con alegría

(gracias dios) pensó, pero su desilusión fue un tanto grande , un chico estaba con ella , el chico mostraba también un cabello negro y ropa igual negra , pero el usaba una camisa de satín y una gabardina , el cabello de el era largo y dividido en 2 flequillos a la altura de la frente

el chico hablo sin siquiera presentarse - eres amigo de izzy?-

-(que modales tiene este tipo) ahhh , si soy su amigo-

El chico sonrio – excelente –

……………..

………………………..

La noche por fin habia caído , izzy había pasado toda la tarde chateando y haciendo tareas , era una monotonía muy triste , pero era la única manera de vivir que izzy conocía

Por fin se había acostado a dormir , mas un pensamiento recorría su cabeza una y otra ves

- que habrá pasado hoy, nunca me había pasado algo así - suspiro mirando el techo , y volteo la vista a la ventana

un cielo nocturno lleno de estrellas lo hizo suspirar una ves mas, cuantas personas no estarían divirtiéndose en esta noche en algún lugar de la ciudad , en cambio el , ahí estaba , a punto de tirarse a dormir para poder resistir mañana su rutina

cerró los ojos un momento y sus pensamientos volvieron a lo que había hecho en la mañana

- nunca había intentado jugar futbol desde la primaria- se dijo a si mismo

puso sus manos en la nuca y siguió pensando esta ves en vos alta - nunca me había sentido tan …. Vivo -

por fin el sueño lo venció

- hola izzy- una vos lo sobresalto y abrio los ojos , ya no estaba en su cuarto sino en un cuarto oscuro , sin embargo una luz semialumbraba la silueta de quien le había hablado

- _dejame salir izzy_- dijo la vos

- qui … quien eres?-

la silueta se acerco a el mostrando su verdadera personalidad

izzy deseo gritar cuando miro quien era la persona que le hablaba

- _soy tu otro yo_- dijo el nuevo Koushiro

**continuara …**

**por fin subi el capitulo después de superar algunos de mis problemillas que tenia en la escuela (sniff) , pero en fin , ya pasaron y por fin pude terminar este capitulo**

**como podran leer izzy ya se encontro con su contraparte mala en el mundo onirico (es decir en los sueños) , ahora solo habra que ver como reacciona izzy al saber la verdad**

**mientras que ya veran (por fin y después de mucha bulla) un poco de VERDADERA accion**

**una cosa mas , decidi finalmente que si habra mishiro ( o koumi como lo quieran llamar) pero aprovechare para meter algo de mi fic que borre (no es por continuar sino que recuerden que este fic es la fusión de 2)**

**y una nota rapida , el titulo de este capitulo es inspirado en el fic de evangelion "mi otro yo" que también habla de doble personalidad y que gracias a el mi loca mente aluciono este otro fic**

**gracias a **Carol.Anahi (espero que os guste como va la historia hasta ahora) , a Haruka-chan27 ( el izzy malo comezara a hacer de las suyas en el proximo capitrulo , espero que no lleges a odiarlo ya que estara en la historia un laaaaaaaaaaargo tiempo , ademas , no es tan malo , creo) ,y Sofia-Princess ( si en efecto , habra mishiro , pero a mi manera , y gracias por el comentario de tu amiga de digivicion , ya pronto terminaremos digimatrix , ademas de digitanic , por cierto tu idea de laura en america la tomare en cuenta para un programas futuro)

bueno , creo que eso es todo por ahora espero leerlos pronto en la siguiente actualizacion , asi sea

**la oscuridad interna os guíe**


	5. enajenacion

**subkonziente**

capitulo 5 : enajenación

por fin una nueva mañana había iluminado las calles de odaiba con la luz del sol que anunciaba un día nuevo

las personas una ves mas comenzaban su rutina de todos los días

una ves mas ……

……………….

- voy tarde -

un desesperado Taichi salio a toda velocidad del apartamento donde vivía , dejando detrás suyo una enorme nube de polvo mientras corría

después de tremendo maratón taichi llego casi a punto de que cerraran el zaguán de la entrada , unos segundos mas tarde y se hubiese quedado afuera

con el alma casi saliendo por la boca Taichi por fin llego a su salón de clase

- puedo pasar?-

el profesor le miro unos segundos y después le dejo entrar

por fin Taichi paso y se sento en su lugar de siempre - vaya , crei que esta ves no llegaba ¿verdad Koushiro?-

no hubo respuesta

- Izzy?-

Izzy llacia inmóvil en su asiento casi sin parpadear cmo si algo muy malo le hubiera pasado

**…………**

Mimi había pasado toda la tarde de el día anterior durmiendo y toda la noche de este día reacomodando sus cosas , el cambio de horario era un problema para su sistema inmunológico , tenia mas energía en la madrugada y moria de sueño a media tarde , sin embargo pareciese que la falta de sueño , no le afectase

- mmmm, - decia mientras se miraba en un espejo , probandose cada una de sus blusas - creo que esta la usare el miércoles , y esta otra …. El sabado … ayy , esa la usare mañana …. -

una mujer madura y castaña toco a la puerta , pero Mimi seguia en su propio mundo de moda y glamour

- Mimi , has estado despierta toda la noche?- dijo su tia quien aun vestia una bata y pantuflas

- bueno , en algo tenia que invertir toda la energía de mas que tenia - dijo Mimi con una sonriza y cerrando los ojos de la manera que solo ella podia

su tia asintió , era bueno el tener a Mimi de regreso , aunque solo serian unos cuantos meses - el desayuno estara listo en unos minutos, aunque en tu caso creo que sera cena , no es así?-

- mmm, de hecho almuerso - contesto Mimi , mas no te preocupes tia , tratare de soportar este día como si fuese uno normal -

- k o -

- ahhh , tia -

- si?-

- es o k -

- ohh, nunca entenderé sus modismos norteamericanos - dijo antes de salir de la habitación

Mimi continuo mirandose al espejo , había viajado de nuevo a Japón para estudiar un semestre en la preparatoria normal , la razón …. Necesitaba huir , huir de …. El

Su recuerdo vino a la mente , Michael , el hombre mas perfecto que pudo haber conocido ,un fisico envidiable por las horas de el gimnasio ,con conocimientos de kid boxing y karate , de cabello rubio , ojos azules y buena posición social

Sus padres habían sido quien los presentaron , y baya que si su plan había funcionado , en menos de 1 semana ya eran novios

Sin embargo …..

Mimi movio la cabeza tratando de olvidar aquellos pensamientos y continuo mirando su guardarropa

Por fin logro encontrar algo que usar hoy (ejem) y salio de su cuarto luciendo una minifalda de mezclilla una chamarra de el mismo material con una bluza azul debajo y unas botas vaqueras , su cabello rozado con esos rayos rojos solo que sin ponerse las estrellas de siempre

Tenia tanto que hacer , desde encontrar un escuela donde le permitiesen entar a mitad de curso (bueno medio departamental) e instalarse en casa de su tia

Por fin bajo las escaleras y se sento a desayunar, al parecer su tio salia desde temprano a trabajar y sus pequeños primos se apresuraban en comer para no llegar tarde al escuela

- hey kaolla , terminate eso rápido , shinnai , deja de jugar con ese vaso -

su tia luchaba en una contienda para hacer que sus hijos se apresuracen

por fin y con ayuda de su sobrina , logro ponerles el uniforme y las mochilas , aun seria temprano y llegarian mas rápido en auto así que los mando a subirse al auto

. siento no quedarme , volvere mas tarde , espero que busques tu escuela y no que te la pases todo el día viento televisión-

- don´t worry - contesto Mimi

- espero que no me estes diciendo nada malo- contesto su tia ya que no entendia muy bien el ingles

Mimi quedo sola en la casa , solo seria cuestion de comer un poco para salir a buscar su escuela ( si , aja) y después ir de compras , claro

Se acerco a la mesa y probo la comida

- Es sushi …. Hace meses que no como sushi ! - Mimi casi gritaba de felicidad

**…………………**

- así que el niño va a esta escuela? -

- así es , pero no creo que sea necesario espiarlo todo este tiempo , lo unico que tenemos que hacer es capturarlo-

un automóvil se había estacionado a una cuadra de la escuela a la que asistia Izzy , los ocupantes eran 2 , una chica y un chico , ella cabello negro , tez clara y ojos carmesí , el cabello negro , tez clara y ojos cafés oscuros , ambos vestidos de negro

- no se ve la gran cosa , podriamos secuestrarlo en este momento- dijo el chico sin soltar el volante

la chica que le acompañaba saco unos binoculares y miro al chico a distancia en su salón - parece algo confundido , nesesitamos saber como reacciono su mente al viruz antes de hacer cualquier cosa-

- eres demaciado decidiosa Ana -

- calla carlos -

**………………………………..**

Flashback

_El sueño de Koushiro_

Su "contraparte" le miraba con furia , enojo y a la ves con un extraña compasión

- _eres un idiota , nunca te has divertido , dejame ayudarte_-

- desaparece , no eres real , no existes-

_- siempre he existido, solo que nunca fuera de tu mente_-

-de que hablas?-

ante sus ojos se formo una imagen , la pareja besandose en la biblioteca

-_ eso es lo que siempre has deseado ¿Por qué no quieres admitirlo? -_

- yo….-

el pelirrojo no entendia nada de lo que pasaba , por que ese "lo que sea" le hablaba tan extraño y cambiendo de tema tan abrutamente?

su otro yo lanzo un largo suspiro y se acerco a el , esta ves sus ojos mostraron lastima , una empatia para con su nemesis

_- enajenación -_

- que?- pregunto Izzy al ver que una ves mas su "otro yo" había cambiado el tema (si es que había uno)

_- enajenacion , hacerse ajeno de uno mismo -_

- de que hablas?-

_- no lo entiendes? O es que ya no lo recuerdas , cuando eras niño lo aprendimos , las palabras de frederic nietzche , el ser uno mismo -_

- yo ….-

_- (suspiro) veo en en efecto , lo has olvidado , cuando eramos niños leiamos demaciado , antes nuestra obcecion por las computadoras , nuestra vida era la lectura y nuestros amigos los libros -_

- raza de cain- dijo sin mirar hacia arriba

- _exacto , los libros de charles baltenaurie , raza de cain sube al cielo y tira a dios sobre la tierra, siempre soñabamos con que eramos de dicha raza , la raza mas humillada , con mentalidad diferente -_

- eramos demaciado maduros para nuestra edad-

por fin ambos koushiros se entendian , sin embargo el izzy normal , continuaba dudando , y aun dentro de el mismo ,sabia que eso no era mas que un sueño

todas las ideas que izzy llego a tener en su momento fueron …. Borradas cuando …..

- en el digimundo aprendimos a ser mas abiertos - dijo el izzy normal

- no _lo niego , fue lo mejor que nos haya pasado , por unica ves en nuestra vida eramos utiles a algo , a tratar de salvar algo , el digimundo , eramos sus protectores_ -

- y entonces por que … tu -

_- que por que aparesco ahora después de tanto tiempo, digamos que lo del digimundo ya paso ,y volvimos a lo mismo , a ser el mismo niño semiautista , timido y enajenado que eramos antes -_

- mientes ….. MIS AMIGOS ME QUIEREN , MIS AMIGOS ME …-

- _no digo tus amigos , sino el mundo en realidad , cuantas personas se te han acercado solo para herirte , solo para usarte-_

- yo …. -

_- cuantas veces has besado con la misma intensidad de la pareja que viste en la biblioteca-_

- ….. -

_- recuerda hace 3 años , cuando por primera ves creiste amar a alguien , que hizo esa persona? -_

- me dijo que solo …. Me quería como amigo-

_- y después?-_

- se marcho a estados unidos-

_- y?-_

- se consiguió un novio rubio de ojos azules- dijo izzy apretando sus puños

su contraparte le puso una mano en la espalda ya que izzy dio la vuelta para secar las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos

- no _llores , simplemente nesesitamos liberarnos , no somos nosotros los que queremos ser unos mediocres en la vida-_

- no?-

_- la gente nos ha lastimado , nos ha enajenado , nos ha … desterrado , desde tu amigita que te rechazo , nuestros compañeros de secundaria que se burlaron de ti , hasta los maestros que nos estereotipan como el "bueno" como el " niño bonito y bien portado" -_

- yo …..-

_- dejemos atrás eso , comenzemos a vivir -_

…………….

………………………….

Fin de el flashback

Koushiro repetia una y otra ves en su mente la imagen de el sueño que había tenido , había sido tan extraño que incluso despertó sudando y ya no pudo conciliar el sueño , y así había estado como en estado automatico desde la madrugada , no supo ni como ni donde , pero de alguna manera pudo ponerse el uniforme y llegar al escuela

Su mente por otro lado divagaba una y otra ves repitiendo el sueño que había tenido

- enajenacion? - penso Izzy - la enajenacion como palabra significa hacerse ajeno a si mismo , el mismo no se consideraba , como un enajenado

- señor izumi , podría decirme cual es el principio de le´chatelier?

- eh?- Izzy por fin salio de su trance y se dio cuenta , no había ni siquiera puesto atención a lo que decia el maestro - lo siento , no lo se profesor -

- pero si acabo de decirlo señor izumi -

- yo .. no estaba poniendo atención, lo siento -

- de eso ya me di cuenta señor izumi - el profezor penso un momento en castigarle , pero … era su alumno estrella - para la otra deja de soñar despierto , puedo esperar eso de cualquiera de los alumnos , menos de ti -

- no volvera a pasar señor - dijo Izzy obedientemente

una frase vino a su mente "hasta los maestros que nos estereotipan como el "bueno" como el " niño bonito y bien portado"

- estereotipado- la revelacion le callo como agua fria , por fin lo entendio

la gente era la que lo había hecho así , lo había estereotipado como el timido , considerandolo no solo el mas listo , sino el mas retraído , el mas enclenque , y el nunca quizo ser ni retraído ni enclenque

y habien hecho tan buen trabajo que … termino creyendose que era el mas blandengue incapas de defenderse y sin seguridad como para conquistar chicas

la gente lo califico y el ….acepto su seudonimo

- por fin lo entiendo- dijo Izzy en vos alta

- me alegra señor izumy ,es propio de usted- dijo el profesor sin volear a verlo , ya que creyo que se referia al la ley que acabada de enunciar

_**…………………..**_

la hora del almuerzo llego taichi e Izzy salieron del salón rumbo a la cafeteria

- baya Izzy , te pasa algo , te note muy … perdido en clase-

- no te preocupes , solo pensaba algunas cosas -

- como que?-

- podrias entregar mi tarea en la siguiente clase?-

tai miro a su amigo, totalmente confundido- yo …. Claro , no hay problema-

- ok - en cuestion de segundos saco la carpeta de su mochila y salio corriendo hacia las canchas

. hey la biblioteca es para el otro lado - le grito su amigo , pero fue inútil , el pelirrojo ya se encontraba demaciado lejos

- espero que sea tan facil como lo pense- se dijo a si mismo

llego a la barda trasera del escuela y escondiendose detrás del gimnasio . salto sobre ella

en cuestion de minutos por fin logro saltarla y callo en la calle , por suerte no había nadie a la vista que lo observara mientras huia

sus ojos cambiaron , como cuando se enfrento al equipo de futbol

_- dejemos atrás los esteriotipos entonces_- se dijo a si mismo con una sonrisa maliciosa

**continuara**

* * *

lo siento lo siento lo siento los iento lo siento lo siento lo siento lo siento

disculpad mi tardanza en subir este capitulo , pero entenderan que los departamentales son muy duros (estupido calculo integral) pero en fin

por fin logre el encuentro entre Izzy y su contraparte , que es lo que importaba para poder empezar con el desenfreno y la perver…. Ejem , exajero …jejeje

bueno , por fin el Izzy malo hara de las suyas y con el consentimiento total de Izzy

la teoría de lka cual se habla en el fic es ya un viejo tabue que quise sacar a luz (una ves mas ) el cual establese que : todo ser humano nace libre , pero al crecer deja de serlo para ser un esclavo de la sociedad , su espiritu es crusificado en las tablas de multiplicar , su fidelidad en familia que nunca elijio y sirviendo a un trozo de tela que dicen que es su país siempre etiquedo por la sociedad , ya sea como loco , naco , burgues , fresa , anarquista , rata , en fin las etiquetas que impone nuestro hermoso mundo

se deja de ser libre de decidir y se vuelve en "uno mas" de los hombres condenado a ciclo en la existencia

repito y aclaro , solo es una teoría que comparto con ustedes , no insito a ningun movimiento ni trato de imponer ninguna forma de penzar

como dijesen los poetas de goliardos larga vida a la fantazia

en cuanto al fic , espero subir el proximo capitulo pronto , y ahora si , veran al Izzy del que tanta especulación he hecho

(suspiro) devo dejar de alucinarme tanto

la oscuridad interna os guíe


	6. juerga

_**capitulo 5 : juerga**_

el humo de el cigarrillo salio lentamente de la boca de un chico pelirrojo perdiendose poco a poco en el ambiente

una mano lo quito de sus labios y lo bajo lentamente , ya no tenia puesto el sueter del instituto , solo la camiza (sin la corbata) a la cual le había desabrochado los 2 primeros botones del pecho

Koushiro dio una aspirada mas al tabaco y echo la cabeza para atrás , no hace mas de una hora que se había escapado de clases y ahora se encontraba en la azotea de un edificio , si alguien le encontrara ahí tendría problemas , sin embargo … a el no le importaba

Un poco de viento mecio su rojizo cabello y formo varias ondas en su camisa , el siempre quiso sentir algo así , se sentía tan bien , era como estar en una película norteamericana

- _y bien? Que es lo que hacen los chicos de hoy para divertirse?-_ se pregunto con una sonrisa mientras exploraba el paisaje en busca de algún lugar divertido para ir (había subido a la azotea para tener una perspectiva mas grande)

a lo lejos vio algunos almacenes - _demaciado aburrido_s - y continuo su mirada , un hermoso parque lleno de árboles con varias parejas - _muy meloso para mi gusto-_ y mas alla un estacionamiento y un centro comercial - _mmmm, necesito algo …. Mesesito algo …. Creo que n_o - continuo su reexaminación - _un billar …. Ey , no es mucho pero servira_- se dijo a si mismo y salto desde la azotea hacia una escalera contra incendios con la mochila en el hombro derecho

…….

Cerca de ahí un automóvil oscuro le seguía de cerca

…………………………….

Por fin Mimi había salido de casa de su tia con la esperanza de buscar una escuela

Pero dado el hecho de que estaba en su ciudad natal, no podia evitar la tentación de salir por ahí a recordar viejos tiempos , el primer lugar que visito fue la primaria , el lugar donde todo había comenzado , donde siendo ella una niña y al salir un día de campamento , fue transportada a otro universo

Sonrió levemente

El siguiente lugar fue la torre de Tokio , mas recuerdos vinieron a su mente , ya que esa misma torre contaba aun una épica batalla entre diguielejidos y un digimon malvado , en ese lugar Sora , Taichi , Izzy y ella , habían derrotado a un acolito de myotismon

Lo que le recordo………

Había un instituto cerca, era una preparatoria, si no mal recordaba, por la reunión del año pasado se entero de que tai , koushiro y Matt iban a ese instituto

- bueno , creo que ya tengo la opcion de escuela numero uno- se dijo a si misma mirando el paisaje a lo lejos y cerrando los ojos graciosamente como solo ella podia hacerlo

paso un buen rato antes de que saliera del trance que le provocaba la nostalgia de estar en de nuevo en casa

por fin después de eso salio de la torre y miro su reloj , baya que si había pasado el tiempo , ya eran mas de la 1

se dirijio hacia la parada de autobús (si , si hay en Japón) y una ves mas suspiro - que daria por ver a los chicos-

una vos a sus espaldas

- oye esa chica no es …. -

Mimi volvio la vista , una pareja la observaba , se tardo unos segundos en reconocerlos , en especial por que ambos traían puesto el uniforme de una secundaria (el disfraz de marinero y en los hombres un pantalón y un sueter con botones)

- Miyako, ken?- dijo Mimi cuando reconoció a la chica de lentes y cabello morado y al chico de cabello negro

- MIMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII - grito yolei de alegría y abrazo a la pelirosa con todas sus fuersas

- hola yolei , podriads dejadr ded asdfigdsiardme?-

………………….

………………………………

_- a huevo -_

Izzy celebro con esa frase el haber ganado una ves mas el partido de billar , mientras 3 chicos le miraban con una mezcla de respeto y odio

_- vamos chicos no se sientan mal , aun tienen oportunidad de ganarme , miren unos centímetros mas y me hubiera ido al pozo -_

Izzy había entrado al billar y había buscado una mesa donde hubiese apuesta , en efecto , en una de las 6 mesas del lugar , 3 chicos mayores que el , tal ves universitarios , tenian un encuentro

En un afan de conseguirse para si mismo algo de dinero Izzy entro al juego , lo cual divirtió a los chicos que se burlaron de su baja estatura , llamandolo bebito , por lo cual Izzy les había contestado con una burla que era triste el ver como ellos grandulones , tenian miedo a perder ante el , un pobre bebito

Y así heridos en su amor propio le contestaron - anda veamos que tan bueno eres bebe-

Para su sorpresa Izzy había demostrado tener una habilidad privilegiada para el billar y había metido todas y cada una de las bolas sin fallar en ningún momento , en su interior pensaba "el billar es un asunto 90 por ciento trigonometría y 10 por ciento talento" así que no fue problema el acertar todos sus tiros , el ser liberal no le negaba el poder ser inteligente

_- vean ahora -_ dijo Izzy limpiando su taco con el cosmético -_ la bola 9 al hoyo de la derecha_

dicho y hecho , la bola entro

- maltito mocoso , rujio uno de los chicos -

_- calma hombre ,no te exasperes -_ dijo Izzy con una mirada retadora

acto seguido Izzy levanto la mano al dueño del local llamando su atención - _señor , traiga 3 cervezas para mis amigos -_

los 3 chicos se miraron confundidos después volvieron la vista hacie Izzy

**- vamos yo invito** - dijo sonriendo

los tres chicos sonrieron , si había algo mejor que una cerveza bien fria era una cervesa bien fria regalada

de un momento a otro Izzy se había hecho de 3 nuevos amigos

- tu no vas a tomar nada? - le pregunto uno de ellos

_- soy menor de edad , aunque me fascinaría-_

- eso no es problema - uno de los chicos miro al dueño- verdad señor?-

- claro que no muchachos - dijo el dueño

_- siendo así . venga pues-_

los minutos se convirtieron en horas , Izzy salio con sus nuevos amigos del billas hacia ningun lugar y conocio sus nombres , ketaro (esta bien escrito) se llamaba el mayor de ellos y los otros 2 habían resultado sus primos akira y azuka (nota rapida el nombre de asuka también es usado en hombres) respectivamente , ademas al salir de el billar Izzy había descubierto alegremente que su nuevo amigo ketaro era dueño de uin hermoso convertible rojo al cual los 4 abordaron y con el estereo a todo volumen emprendieron el viaje a …. Donde fuese que la fiesta lamase

- ese niño se esta volviendo loco - dijo carlos al ver como Izzy se alejaba en el auto

- sera mejor reportar esto al jefe- termino Ana antes de encender el auto y seguir al convertible

…………..

al ritmo de Give 'Em Hell Kid de my chemical romance , ketaro , azuka , akira y Koushiro viajaban a toda velocidad sobre una autopista , todos con lentes oscuros

- hey kou-kun , mira , intenta superar esto- reto Akira antes de abrir la puerta mientras viajaban a toda velocidad y estirar el braso para alcanzar ….. - lo tengo- Akira había logrado quitarle a un policia su gorra , haciendo que este los persiguiera , pero dada la velocidad del auto , el policia no pudo siquiera ver la matricula

- hey akira . no molestes al chico , eso puede ser peligroso- interrumpio ketaro

Izzy sonrio maliciosamente - _no me impresionan intenten esto_ - Izzy se acerco a la puerta y sosteniendose solo con los pies , saco ambas manos para ….. - _lo tengo -_

Akira y azuka se quedaron perplejos un momento al ver lo que Izzy había logrado tomar , por lo que ketaro también volteo la vista y casi pierde el control del auto por la sorpresa de lo que el chico tenia en las manos

- esos es...-

- una...-

Izzy había logrado arrevatar una falda a una chica , y ahora tenia un troso de tela en la mano , un tanto roto , pero suficiente como para detectar que era una falta

Akira volteo , en efecto y a pesar de la distancia que ya había recorrido el auto pudo ver como una chica yacía parada en la banqueta cubriéndose con las manos

- eres un dios, como le quitaste la falda sin siquiera tirar a la chica? - pregunto azuka

- elemental mi querido watzon , la falda es de una tela relativamente frágil , a eso agrégale la fuerza _de unas manos y la velocidad de un auto … pues ….. todo es científicamente posible según las leyes de la fisica-_

- no seas mamom -

- eres un dios-

- baka hentai-

la explosión de animo no se hizo esperar mientras en el estereo sonaba Original Prankster a todo volumen

…………………………………..

Taichi había salido del escuela y después de eso continuo so camino al trabajo , un tanto extrañado por la manera de actuar de su amigo Izzy . sin embargo , esperaba , que no fuese algo malo , en serio eso esperaba

- noto algo de angustia en la cara de Taichi?- una vos le llamo la atención , era Sora

- claro que no- respondio Taichi , es solo que pienso en varias cosas

- tu ¿ . pensar? Jaja , que grasisoso-

- …. Jaja , como me rio- contesto muy sarcastico Taichi mientras la pelirroja reia

- ya en serio , que es lo que te pasa? - Sora cambio el tema

- no , nada , supongo que es solo mi imaginación , pero dime como van los preparativos de la fiesta?- ahora fue el turno de tai de cambiar el tema

. ahh , eso , pues dado el hecho de que la fiesta es el viernes , aun tenemos 2 días para terminar los preparativos- Sora comenso a caminar acompañendo a Taichi quien sigui la platica

- espero que no te moleste que haya invitado a algunos amigos -

- amigos-

- ja . no te has enterado , ahora soy parte de el equipo de futbol soccer de el escuela-

- vaya , crei que eran muy exclusivos-

- todo se lo debo a Izzy-

-Izzy?-

- se que no lo creeras , pero izzy les dio una paliza en el campo-

- como? Quieres decir que Izzy y tu les ganaron o que?-

- suena increíble verdad-

- mas bien imposible, es decir … es Koushiro , koushiro no juega-

- lo mismo pensaba yo , pero bueno ya ves que sorpresas da la vida -

- y donde esta el ahora? -

- a mi también me gustaría saberlo , salio temprano del escuela , bueno , eso creo ya que me encatgo que entregara sus tareas y se fue-

- descuida , seguramente recordo algo importante -

- si seguramente-

…………………………………………..

la noche cayo en la ciudad y por fin Izzy se despidio de sus nuevos amigos quien le dejaron enfrente de su casa

después de varisa alabanzas el pelirrojo se despidio de ellos y con sumo silencio entro a su casa , miro su reloj eran poco mas de las 9 , era relativamente temprano , pero para sus padres ya seria una hora muy tarde

- ya legue - grito Izzy , y solo entonces se percato de una cosa . LA CERVESA !!!! tal ves no estaba ebrio pero su aliento lo delatataria en cuanto sus padres lo vieran , estaba perdido

- ya llegue- respitio esperando respuesta , paso a la sala y encendio la luz , esperando encontrarse a sus padres esperandolo por su tardanza pero ….

No hubo respuesta

Miro el piso los zapatos de sus padres no estabas

(nota rapida: es por todos sabido que los japoneses dejan sus zapatos antes de entrar a una casa , en el caso de Izzy , la sala)

Izzy suspiro aliviado , pero unas nuevas dudas vinieron a su mente , y si sus padres habían salido a buscarlo , y si habían descubierto que se escapo de escuela?

Corrio a la cocina en busca de alguna nota mientras su miedo poco a poco aumentaba

Por fin , pegado a un iman en la puerta de el refrigerador estaba una nota pegada , lo que calmo sus miedos

La nota decia que habían tenido que salir y que llegarían tarde , además que le habían dejado comida en el microondas

Izzy suspiro , esta ves de alivio , sus padres no se habían percatado de nada así que estava a sal……

- ya llegamos-

la vos de sus padres en el recibidor hizo que el miedo volviera a su cuerpo

_- mierda-_

como pudo subio al segundo piso casi estrellándose con una pared , si sus padres lo viesen en este momento podrían descubrir su aliento etílico

casi al llegar a su cuarto el nerviosismo lo hizo tropezar y cayo de bruces contra el piso , por obia razón , sos padres escucharon el golpe

- Izzy eres tu? - grito su padre dirigiéndose en dirección a la escalera

- Izzy entro al baño , su mente trataba de formular una via de escape - si soy yo-

- te sientes bien. Paso algo?- su padre ya iba a mitad de la escalera

- yo - … el pelirrojo apreto los dientes tratando de encontrar un pretexto para que su padre no abriera la puerta

- _yo …._ Tengo diarrea- dijo finalmente y en un acto desesperado

bajo la puerta pudo ver como la sombra de los pies de su padre se detuvieron justo enfrente de la puerta

- ya te dije que no comieses porquerías en la calle- dijo con cierta severidad , ya te habíamos dejado comida en el microondas

- si , lo siento -

- supongo que entonces no comiste nada, si ya te sientes mejor podemos comer juntos -

- yo … estoy bien , creo que solo necesito descansar , ya tome algunas pastillas del botiquín -

- siendo así , cuando salgas duérmete ,. Mañana hay escuela -

- si , lo hare -

su padre se alejo e Izzy se dejo caer relajándose sobre el tapete del baño , había estado muy cerca eso , demasiado cerca

suspiro una ves mas y esta ves ya sin preocupación alguna , había estado tan cerca

sus ojos cambiaron

- y pensar que mañana será un día mejor -

continuara

* * *

por fin pude actualizar el fic y fiuuuuu vaya que si me costo trabajo , mas que nada por el tiempo que es corto (para mi)

pero bueno , este capitulo fue divertido , me diverti escribiendolo (/que trillado suena pero es verdad)

ahora …. En el siguiente capitulo sabremos mas sobre el viruz (solo un poco) que infecto a Izzy , si para algunos es conocido el termino viruz psicologico sabran mas o menos por donde voy

también habra el primer encuentro con Mimi (por fin Koushiro y Mimi) y ….. el por que carlos y Ana siguen muy de cerca a Izzy

dado mi poco tiempo actual tardare un poco en subir el capitulo 7 pero inististo , la historia la terminare de contar como la tengo planeada

bueno , hasta entoces

la oscuridad interna os guíe


End file.
